


Erase and Replace

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Supernatural Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different ways the Titanic could've ended. Terasa gave me the idea while we were on the bus and it took on a mind of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase and Replace

"I'll never let you go," Rose whispers quietly, holding tightly to Jack's wrist. Before he can begin telling her all the things they're going to do together, he begins to slip backwards into the water. "Jesus, do you know how fat you are? Stop moving, Jack, you're only slipping faster now!" Jack lets out a terrified, un-manly squeak, before going under water—leaving Rose on the door to sob like only a B movie actress could.  
\--

Jack and Rose swim to the floating door, desperate to get out of the freezing water. As Rose begins to climb Jack grabs the back of her dress and pulls her into the water, trying to climb on the door himself. Rose promptly smacks his shoulder as hard as she can, not realizing that the dead rat floating next to her had more strength in its little toe than she had in her entire body. "You said you loved me," she shrieks.  
\--

"Lady, I've known you for three damn days," Jack snorts," how could I love you that quickly? This ain't Twilight!" While the two struggle the door floats away, a little girl climbing aboard and hugging herself while mumbling," My precious."  
\--

As the two run away, Cal carefully aims his gun and fires, hitting Jack square in the elbow. The blonde drops to the ground, pulling Rose down after him. As Cal approaches, Jack pulls Rose closer to him, afraid Cal was gonna take her from him. Instead Cal takes his precious Heart of the Ocean and walks off, leaving the couple to their not-so-happily-ever-after.  
\--

Rose happily boards the life boat with all the others, glad she was no longer on the giant death trap called the Titanic. Meanwhile, Jack is still handcuffed to that pipe, the bottom half of his body an icicle.  
\--

Rose lets out a small growl and pushes Cal overboard into the freezing waters below while she and Jack sneak onto a life boat and manage to live 'til they look like raisins.  
\--

Jack let Rose jump in the very beginning and that started a chain reaction, so the Titanic didn't sink. Jack was very happy.  
\--

Balthazar, an Angel of the Lord, impersonates a crewman and spots the iceberg thus stopping the Titanic from sinking, a terrible Celine Dion song from being made, and Dean and Sam never driving the Impala...Oh, wrong fandom.


End file.
